


Easter Egg Hunt

by BeaconFallsMonsters



Series: Katherine's Multiverse [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Easter Egg Hunt, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaconFallsMonsters/pseuds/BeaconFallsMonsters
Summary: Stefan and Katherine Salvatore are setting up an Easter Hunt for their kids.





	Easter Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in this series. Hope you all enjoy.

**Easter Egg Hunt**

“Did you hide the eggs?” Katherine hissed to her husband, trying not to alert the children watching a movie upstairs.

“Yes,” Stefan affirmed, “goodie bags?”

“All done,” Katherine smirked, “and safely tucked away.” Stefan shook his head, a soft smile on his face.

“What would I do without you?” Stefan murmured as he engulfed her cheeks with his hands. He frowned slightly at the thought. He couldn’t imagine a world without her in it.

“Be alone,” Katherine shrugged, wrapping her arms around his neck, “and miserable for the rest of eternity.” _Too true_ , he brooded silently. Katherine stood right there in his arms though, so he was quick to shove away those depressing thoughts.

“You’re probably right,” Stefan agreed solemnly, softly kissing her lips. Katherine’s eyes brightened at the declaration, but she still couldn’t help teasing him just a little.

“Am I ever wrong?”

“Well,” Stefan paused, lightly tapping her nose in a playful gesture as he pretended to think deeply about it, “I distinctly recall your prediction about Damon’s proposal. That was wrong.”

“Okay Salvatore,” Katherine scoffed, “I thought that your brother had more balls than that. I mean, they’ve been together for seventy years now; it’s about time him and my little doppelganger got married, so why hasn’t he popped the big question yet?”

“Damon’s just being Damon,” Stefan chuckled. “He’s so worried about ‘corrupting Elena’s pure soul’ or whatever he called it. I wasn’t really paying attention to the whole drunk lecture I got last week.”

“Which is why,” Katherine smiled deviously, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes that made Stefan’s heart jump a beat, “I came up with a plan.” Stefan stepped back slightly to look at her wearily, fighting back a smile at his wife’s antics. What was she planning now?

“What’d you do?” Stefan asked, resigned to the fact that there was no stopping her when she put her mind to something. Katherine simply pulled him close, kissing him sweetly on the mouth before walking over to the stairs that lead to their second floor.

“Kids,” Katherine shouted, “it’s time to search for the Easter eggs that the Easter Bunny left you!” Stefan laughed at the excited squeals racing down the stairs, loving the sound of small feet pounding down the stairs. The first to reach the bottom of the stairwell was obviously the oldest of the little gang of Salvatores, roughly nine by the looks of him and had shaggy blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

“Ash,” Stefan lightly scolded before he could dart out the front door, “wait for your brothers and sister.” The boy, Ash, pouted but did as he was told.

“Yes Daddy,” he sighed. “Rosie, Isaac, Daniel, hurry up!”

“Patience,” Katherine uttered patiently, shooting her son a _don’t cross me_ look and bit back an amused smile at the rapid succession of wide-eyed nods that followed, and Stefan found himself biting back his own smile for an entirely different reason. Biologically, these kids weren’t theirs, but even then, they still managed to acquire some of their adopted parents’ traits. Evidently, Ashton gets his impatience from his mother. Not that Katherine would ever admit such a thing.

Not even a minute later, three more pairs of feet clapped down the stairs and down popped two more children. The first was a little girl around four with long, flowing curly brown hair and a pair of bright green eyes. Rosie looked like the perfect mix between her parents, something that was frequently commented on when the couple went to go pick up their daughter from her school. It was one of the things that had drawn Stefan and Katherine to the little girl at the adoption center nearly two years ago; it was as if she was made specifically for them.

Of course, this didn’t mean that they loved the others any less than Rosie. They loved each of their children equally.

Following Rosie were the twins, Isaac and Daniel. They were seven and had the strangest appearance out of all their siblings. Their snow white, almost silver, hair was the highlight to their appearances. The shade of their eyes was close to that of Katherine’s, only a shade darker.

“Can we have candy yet?” Isaac voiced pleadingly, looking between his parents hopefully. His twin nodded along with him, throwing the couple their famous ‘puppy dog’ eyes.

“Not yet, Isaac,” Stefan answered. “You’ll have to go find the eggs first. After that, buddy, your mother and I might be able to give you a treat or two. It all depends on how well you all do.” Isaac nodded thoughtfully.

“Let’s go!” Ashton cried, pointing out the door and charging through before anyone could stop him. Katherine shook her head at his antics, knowing that he would be back for a basket to hold all his eggs since they hadn’t divvied them out yet.

As Rosie reached the bottom of the stairs, her little legs stumbled on a step and she came stumbling forward, crying out and squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for the impact. It never came. Katherine, using her vampire speed, rushed to her aid, catching the young girl’s glasses before they could hit the floor as well.

“I’ve got you baby,” Katherine murmured soothingly to her daughter, gently setting her on her feet.

“Thanks mommy,” she smiled.

“Here’s your baskets kids,” Katherine handed Rosie a red one and Daniel and Isaac matching blue ones. “Now go, chase after your brother.” Stefan eyed them with adoration as they took off across the lawn in search of their Easter eggs before turning back to his wife, swiftly and easily taking her into his arms.

“Think that’ll keep them busy for a while?” His lips twitched upwards as he leaned in to kiss her.

“I give them twenty minutes tops,” Katherine sighed, running her fingers through his short hair, lightly scraping her nails across his scalp as they kissed, eliciting a shiver from Stefan. It was him that pulled away, provoking a frown from Katherine before she tried to reattach their lips.

“Tonight, I’m all yours sweetheart,” Stefan promised, eyes darkening to emeralds as he gazed down at her.

“All mine,” Katherine agreed.

“My heart is yours,” Stefan recited. It was what he’d promised her during their wedding vows, just as she’d sworn in return.

_My heart is, and always will be, yours_.

A scream from outside had them flashing outside. The twins and Rosie had their older brother pinned to the earth, the twins tickling him relentlessly as Rosie stole his eggs discreetly from his basket, a sly grin on her face.

The young parents shared a moment of relief, glad nothing serious had happened to them. One truly never knew what would happen in the end when dealing with vampires, witches, and werewolves.

Forget always; surely their children would be the death of them.


End file.
